A Shadow's Companion
by 03Renee1214
Summary: When the reluctant hero of Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog, saves a kid in the forest he's in for one wild ride as he slowly  discovers that the child has abilities similar yet different to his own. Now Shadow must protect him from an unknown enemy Kid!Sonic
1. Chapter 1

A Shadow's Companion

Chapter 1 - Encounter

Shadow couldn't explain why, but for some reason this forest was putting him on edge. His ruby colored eyes drifted across the leafy trees in mistrust, but no matter where he looked the black hedgehog could not find a single thing out of place. It did little to ease his wariness, however. Deciding to pick up the pace, and put this forest as far behind him as possible, Shadow then began to run at an easy jog. Although easy probably wasn't the best word to describe it, considering that he could out run anybody at this pace. The privileges of being the Ultimate Life Form.

A beeping noise suddenly brought Shadow to a skidding halt. Shrugging of his worn out backpack the hedgehog then started looking for his transceiver within its cluttered contents. Flipping it open, after he finally managed to dig it out, Shadow frowned when he saw his caller.

"Tails?"

"Hey Shadow," the young fox greeted, "I take it your mission was successful?"

"Yes, you were right, Eggman was planning something." Shadow confirmed, "he was going to use the Chaos Emeralds to wipe out an entire town, claimed that it was sitting on some kind of ancient power source."

Tails hummed thoughtfully, "I see. It's a good thing you stopped him then."

"I managed to grab a few relics while I was there," The hedgehog continued, "If Eggman is correct then we may need to know more about it in future, as a precaution."

"Great. When you get back you can drop them off by my lab. Hopefully I'll be able to gather some information off them."

Shadow nodded, and was about to respond when his ear suddenly twitched, faintly catching a sound in the distance. His ruby eyes narrowed slightly, ignoring Tails as he continued to talk, oblivious to his older friend's wariness, and gazed suspiciously at his surroundings.

"-and the guys can't wait for you to get back. Knuckles keeps going on, and on about you guys needing a rematch, and. . . .Shadow? Is everything alright?"

Shadow returned his attention back to the transceiver, where Tails was staring at him with a confused expression.

The hedgehog's ear twitched again as the sound became louder. Mulling over his options Shadow sighed in annoyance when he came to decision.

"Sorry Tails," He responded, "looks like I'm going to be late. Tell the others back at base that I won't be arriving till tomorrow." Snapping the device shut he then ended the transmission, not even waiting for Tails' reply.

Placing on his backpack, after returning his transceiver, Shadow then headed towards where the noises were coming from. His sneakers glided across the dirt and grass, leaving dust clouds in his wake, and didn't stop until he was on top of a hill, where a shocking scene lay before him.

Villagers, from what it looked like, were surrounding a small, blue form, and from the angry looks on their faces, things were about to get rough very fast.

"Listen here brat!" An orange cat yelled angrily, and from what Shadow could gather, it was a male. "You've stolen from us for the last time! Cain, hold him still!"

A large bear, which had been standing off to the side, then grabbed the unknown, blue Mobian's wrists in a tight grip, and forced them behind the creature's back. This caused the rest of the attendants to yell in approval, and Shadow instinctively got in a running position. Thief or no thief, there would be no beatings on his watch.

"Let me go you big meanies!" A child's voice rang out, and to the black hedgehog's surprise, it was coming from the blue creature. His red eyes became cold, as memories of a little, blonde-haired girl came to his mind. No child would be hurt, not tonight, not if he had anything to say about it.

Shadow then leapt down from the hill, startling the villagers, as he landed in front of them, and gave them his hardest glare.

"What is going on here?" Shadow growled out.

The orange cat was the first to recover, and he pointed at their captive, which Shadow now realized was a young, blue, hedgehog. "That little _monster _has been stealing from us for years, and today we've finally had enough of it!" Cries of agreement erupted from the mob of villagers.

"And that gives you the right to beat a _child_!"

"Who asked you?" A badger exclaimed, he then turned to the orange cat, "Sawyer, let's get rid of this guy!"

_So that's his name, _Shadow thought, _he must be their leader. _

"I'll only ask you once stranger," Sawyer began, placing a calming hand on the badger's shoulder, "this is none of your concern, so _please_, step aside."

Shadow scowled, and crossed his arms defiantly.

Sawyer smirked, "very well." Then the orange feline lunged at the black hedgehog, but Shadow was not concerned. He'd fought more dangerous opponents countless of times.

The fight, if it could even be called that, lasted no more than a few seconds. With Shadow's speed, he had been able to land a kick to the gut, and a karate chop to the back of the neck before the cat had even realized it. This promptly left Sawyer sprawled on the ground, dazed. The villagers backed up fearfully, starting to realize their mistake, but Shadow paid no mind. He was more focused on the kid, who was still being held by the gigantic bear.

"Let. Him. Go." Shadow ordered the bear, who did not hesitate in releasing the child. The small boy then moved as far away as possible from the large Mobian, putting him right beside the older hedgehog.

Shadow then returned his attention back to the remaining villagers, "Leave. Now." He then watched in satisfaction as they, after grabbing their dazed comrade, fled back to the village, which could be seen in the far distance.

"Thank you, mister."

Hearing this, the black hedgehog turned to face the boy, who looked to be about six, or seven, and gave him a curt nod.

"Next time maybe you should think before you decide to steal, kid."

The boy's emerald green eyes fell downcast, obviously ashamed.

Shadow determined that it was time for a change of subject. "So, where are your parents?"

The kid flinched slightly, ". . . .Gone."

"Gone?" Shadow questioned. Not quite understanding.

"Yeah," The kid said uneasily, not meeting the older's hedgehog's gaze, "you know. . . .Dead."

Shadow mentally kicked himself at his stupidity. Great. Now the kid was upset. "Sorry."

"S'alright."

"Where do you live then?"

The kid suddenly had an unpleasant look on his face. "At the orphanage."

_And that was strike three, _the black hedgehog thought dully. Then he shook himself. He was spending way too much time around Knuckles. "Come on then, I'll walk you back to the village." It was the least he could do for the kid, and as long as he didn't steal again people like that Sawyer guy shouldn't bother him anymore. Shadow was quickly pulled out of his musings though when a small form suddenly latched on to his leg.

"Please don't make me go back, mister! I hate it there!" The boy pleaded, his emerald eyes staring into Shadow's ruby ones.

The black hedgehog sighed tiredly, silently asking 'why me', and ran a hand through his quills. All the while trying not to meet the big, pleading eyes that were staring up at him.

"What's wrong with the orphanage?" Shadow dared to ask.

"There's a mean old lady there, who says that I 'cause her too much trouble' and that she 'hates my guts', and none of the other kids like me, and we don't get blankets on cold nights, and-"

"-Okay I get it!" Shadow exclaimed, silencing the kid by placing a gloved hand to the boy's mouth. Truthfully though, inside, he really felt for the kid, but what was he supposed to do with the young hedgehog. He lived a dangerous life, and it certainly wasn't one for a child, but maybe, once he was back at base, Tails could find him a suitable home. And Vanilla wouldn't mind looking after him in the meantime, but Shadow still had some doubts. Though there really was nothing else that he could do, unless he decided to leave the kid at the first town, or city that they arrived at, but that wouldn't be right.

"Alright kid, here's the deal." Shadow began as he removed his hand from the boy's mouth. "I have a friend that might be able to find you a better home, so you can come with me, _but_," he held up a finger as the boy began to celebrate, causing the kid to focus back on what Shadow was saying, "you have to listen to whatever I say, when I say it, for your own safety. Understand, kid?"

The blue hedgehog nodded enthusiastically, "yes mister!"

"My name's Shadow. You don't have to call me mister." The older hedgehog corrected.

The kid grinned. "Okay mist-I mean Shadow!"

"What about you kid? Got a name?"

"Yep! It's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a father/son story between Shadow and Sonic.**

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Team

Shadow watched in horrid fascination as Sonic ate _another _plate of chilidogs. The kid was a bottomless pit! That certainly did not take long for The Ultimate Life Form to figure out.

"My, my, Shadow," Throttle, an elderly brown squirrel, began, "your young friend here sure loves to eat."

"More please!" Sonic asked eagerly, holding out, his now empty, plate.

"Don't you think you've had enough Sonic?" Shadow questioned the younger hedgehog, eyeing the stack of empty plates beside the boy, "if you keep eating you'll end up throwing it back up."

Sonic seemed saddened by that. "But it's _soooo_ good!"

Shadow folded his arms, and gave the boy a reprimanding glare from his spot at the table.

Sonic instantly deflated. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms as well, and was clearly pouting.

Rolling his eyes, only one thought came to Shadow's mind, _kids_.

_Adults_, Sonic cursed.

Currently, the two hedgehogs were residing at an old farmhouse that was run by an elderly couple of squirrels: Throttle, and Beth. After saving Sonic, Shadow thought that it would be best to skip the village, and find somewhere else to stay the night, due to its hostile nature towards the boy. The walk was agonizingly slow compared to how fast he usually traveled, since he couldn't carry Sonic all the way back to base, which wouldn't normally have been a problem, but due to his earlier fights that day Shadow was feeling rather worn out. The couple was happy to let them stay for the night, and Shadow had offered to pay, but they didn't accept, saying that they didn't want to be paid for only helping those who were in need.

"Your room is ready," Beth announced as she came down the stairs, and into the dining room, "I've placed an extra mattress and some blankets for you."

Shadow nodded his head, "thank you."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, no need to be thanking me." Beth then turned towards the youngest in the house. "Sonic, dear, there's a bathtub upstairs if you would like to take a bath."

Sonic looked up from his pouting, "really?" He then became uneasy. "But it's not too deep is it?"

Beth smiled gently at the boy, "nope, it's perfectly safe. "

"Alright!" Sonic was already half way up the stairs before anyone could blink.

_So the kid's afraid of water_, Shadow observed, while taking a sip from his drink.

Throttle smiled, "that's some kid you've got there. Is he your son?"

Completely thrown off guard by the question, Shadow promptly choked on his drink, causing him to cough out the liquid while trying to get back the lost air in his lungs.

"Sorry," Throttle apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, "didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Shadow managed gasp out once he regained his breath. "No, he's not."

"Really? Then what's he doing with you? Are you two family or something?"

Shadow was beginning to feel slightly pressured, and annoyed, with all the questions, but before he could respond Beth knocked a wooden spoon on her husband's head. He would have to thank her later.

"Throttle, look at you! Being all nosy like that!" She scolded the man. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"Sorry Beth." The old squirrel murmured, while gently massaging his mistreated cranium.

Beth gave Shadow a weary smile, "forgive him, Hun, he always has to know everything. It's just a bad habit he has, so ignore him."

Shadow shrugged. "No problem," he then stood up from his chair, "but if you don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Had a long day?" Beth said sympathetically, as she watched the black hedgehog head up the stairs.

"You have no idea." Shadow muttered.

Once he was on the second floor the first thing he noticed was that there were two doors, both on the separate ends of the hallway. His sensitive ears though heard water coming from the room on the right, which meant that that was the bathroom, and the one on the left was the bedroom. Turning left, Shadow then entered the bedroom, where the first thing he noticed was the spare mattress on the floor, and the bed against the back wall, along with the blankets next to it. Kicking off his shoes, the black hedgehog then laid down on the bed, with his hands folded behind his head.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Sonic walked in, his quills still wet and dripping with water. Shadow, who had been lost in thought while staring at the ceiling, propped himself up with his elbows, and tossed the kid a blanket.

"You okay with sleeping on the mattress?"

"Yep," Sonic replied as he sat down on the comfy material, a smile gracing his lips, "it's a lot better than the one at the orphanage."

Shadow didn't really know how to respond to something like that so he just said, "You should get some sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Kay," the kid then let out a yawn, "night Shadow."

* * *

><p>The next morning the hedgehogs were served pancakes for breakfast, much to Sonic's delight, and after they had ate their fill, the two bid a fond farewell to the kind couple. Well, Sonic did at least, Shadow basically stood there with a frown on his face, like always. After traveling down the dirt road for about fifteen minutes, Shadow thought it was time to speed things up some, because if they continued at this pace it would take <em>years<em> to return back to base.

"Sonic," The older hedgehog spoke.

"Yeah?" The boy acknowledged, looking up at the taller form.

"I need to carry you until we reach my friend's house."

Sonic gazed at him curiously, "why?"

"Cause it'll be a lot faster, instead of you walking." Shadow explained shortly.

The boy shrugged, the explanation was good enough for him, "okay."

Shadow then kneeled down and picked Sonic up bridal style, and was slightly surprised how light the boy was. Shaking his head, the black hedgehog then got ready to run. Sonic, noticing the change in Shadow's position, glanced up in puzzlement.

"What are you-" He was cut off when suddenly the wind picked up out of nowhere, and everything became blurry. It felt like they were flying! The land flew past them, and Sonic suddenly felt like laughing right there. The feeling of the wind was great, and all too familiar. Finally he found someone else like him too! Now he could share his secret! Before he could utter a single sound, however, Shadow brought them to instant stop, and the boy had a sudden spell of dizziness.

"Whoa," he murmured, while placing a hand on his head, trying to steady the now spinning world. It was way different when you weren't the one who's running.

"You alright?" Shadow asked as he set the boy down.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, somewhat woozily, but then he had an excited look on his face. "How'd you do that?"

"It was something that I was, uh, born with." The older hedgehog answered, not getting why Sonic was so happy. "Why?"

The kid was bouncing with uncontained joy, "'cause I can run fast too! Just like you!"

Shadow was doubtful, and it must've showed, because Sonic immediately had a determined look on his face.

"Watch I can prove it!" He then got in a running position, and began counting. "Three, two-"

"Wait-!"

"-one!" A second later Sonic was dashing across the grassy fields, leaving a blue streak behind him, and Shadow's eyes widened in amazement. The kid could really run just like him, Sonichadn't been messing around. He wished he had known that from the beginning, in fact, why had the kid kept it secret? The thought brought a troubled frown to his, usually, stoic features, and he wondered what else the kid was hiding.

His suspicions were interrupted when, moments later, Sonic came to an abrupt halt in front of the black hedgehog, an expectant look on his face.

"Well talk about this more inside." Was Shadow's response.

A puzzled look appeared on Sonic's face, "inside?" The boy then followed the older male's gaze. Turning around Sonic's jaw instantly dropped. How could he have not noticed that! There was a building coming out of a cliff!

"This is your friend's house?" The boy exclaimed, wide eyed, as he absorbed what his eyes were seeing. The house seemed rather high tech, and appeared to be a part of the rock itself by the way it was built.

"More or less," Shadow replied, "come on."

Sonic followed Shadow into the structure; it looked like a normal house from what he could tell. There were standing in what appeared to be a living room, and Sonic could see the opening to the kitchen to the left, and there were also stairs too. Then the two heard voices coming down from one of the halls. Shadow beckoned the kid to follow him as they headed to where all the noise was coming from. As they got closer Shadow could began to make out what they were saying.

"-uckles, please! I already told you, he said that he was going to be late, and that he'll be here sometime today!"

"We were supposed to have a rematch yesterday, Tails, and he _still isn't here_!"

"Aw come on, Knucky, don't be such a spoil sport. Lighten up!"

"I don't need any help from you!"

Shadow sighed, he should've expected this. The scene that lay before him, as they entered the room unnoticed, was Knuckles and Rouge exchanging pointless banter back and forth, Tails sitting at his workstation with his head in his hands as he watched the arguing duo with an annoyed look on his face, and Cream and Cheese were laughing quietly to themselves as they watched as well.

Shadow felt something tugging at his glove's sleeve. Looking down he was met with Sonic's curious face.

"Are they always like this?" The boy whispered.

"Every day."

"Why?"

"Cause they're idiots." Shadow answered plainly, but Sonic could see just a bit of amusement in the older hedgehog's eyes. (Just a bit) Shadow then spoke loudly enough to where the other occupants of the room could hear him. "With you guys here I'm surprised to see that this place is still standing."

Tails instantly sat up, a smile blooming on his features, "Shadow! You're back!"

"Hi Uncle Shadow!" Cream waved in greeting.

"Well, it's about time." Knuckles said, abandoning his fight with Rouge, "I was starting to wonder if you would ever get back."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "only you're this impatient, Knucky," she said as Shadow walked up to them, then she noticed the small form trailing behind the dark hedgehog.

Smirking, she elbowed Knuckles, and nodded towards the little guy. "Who's your new friend Shadow?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you as one who likes to babysit." The red echidna added, mirroring the female bat's smirk.

Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's head, ignoring the last remark, "this is Sonic."

Tails kneeled down closer to Sonic's height, a friendly smile on the fox's face, "hi Sonic, my names Tails."

"Hi," the boy greeted back shyly, while scooting slightly closer to Shadow, much to everyone's amusement, besides the grumpy hedgehog himself.

One thing still puzzled Knuckles, however, "so, why is he here?"

Before Shadow had a chance to properly explain Sonic answered for him.

"'Cause Shadow promised to find me a new home!" The boy exclaimed happily, a bright grin on his face. Shadow mentally groaned, already picturing the torture of Q&A.

The three friends stared at each other in surprise. _Shadow_, of all people, had promised to find some kid a new home?

A mischievous grin quickly spread across Rouge's face, as she eyed their stoic friend. "Did he now?"

"Yep!" Sonic chirped, his grin never leaving his young face.

Tails awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, Cream, why don't you take Sonic and show him around." The fox really needed to have a word with Shadow, preferably without the presence of the two children.

The girl rabbit nodded, "okay Tails!" Cream then began dragging the younger boy down the hall. "Come on Sonic, let's go to the kitchen! Mom's making cookies in there!"

Sonic was rather hesitant to follow, being in a new place and all. He sent Shadow an uncertain glance, silently asking the older male what he should do.

The black hedgehog gave him a slight nod, and that was all the reassurance Sonic needed.

The boy smiled at Cream, "okay!"

Only once had the children's footsteps faded down the hall did Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge give Shadow confused looks, and begin questioning the Ultimate Life Form.

"You mind explaining what's going on?" The red echidna demanded.

Shadow crossed his arms, and gave Knuckles an irritated glare, but the echidna just shrugged it off. He was used to Shadow's withering stares by now.

"What Sonic said was true," Shadow began to explain, "I told him that Tails might be able to find him a new place to live."

"But why?" Tails cried, not understanding, "and what about his parents!"

"Sonic's parents are dead."

A heavy silence fell upon the room.

"So, how did you come across the little guy then?" Rouge asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I saved him from being attacked by a group of villagers in the forest."

"What!" The three roared simultaneously. Shocked, and horrified that someone would intentionally try to harm a child.

"Sonic begged me not to take him back," Shadow continued, as if he didn't hear his friends, "so I decided to bring him here."

Knuckles turned to the fox standing next to him, "well, Tails, you think you can find the kid a new home?"

Tails was quiet for a few seconds, silently thinking in his head, and when he reached his answer he said, "it may take a while, but yes, I can find Sonic a new place to live."

"Then it's settled." Shadow calmly announced.

A thought occurred Rouge, "but who's going to watch over him when Eggman does another one of his unexpected attacks?"

"I guess Vanilla would have to." Knuckles absently stated.

"Speaking of unexpected," Shadow then gave Rouge a hard stare, "what are _you_ doing here?"

The bat sent the black hedgehog a sly smile, "what's the matter, handsome, am I bothering you?"

"No," Shadow's voice was flat. "Usually whenever you come by for a visit it's because you want something."

Rouge scoffed, "do you really have such little faith in me?"

"You _are_ widely known as a thief," Tails pointed out.

"Well, this _thief _just so happens to have some valuable information on Eggman's new location."

"Then what are you waiting for," Knuckles exclaimed, as he and Tails crowded around the bat, "tell us!"

She crossed her arms, "why should I?"

"The fate of the world might depend on it!" Tails tried to reason, but Rouge wouldn't budge. Inside though, she was having way too much fun messing with the two.

"If I'm going to be spying for you guys then I should be treated as a comrade and not as an intruder!" At the last part she sent Shadow a look. "Only then will I tell you what I know."

Tails and Knuckles had a dilemma. Rouge could stubborn if she really wanted too, but she would eventually tell when she grew bored enough. Shadow was a different story. It was nearly impossible to change his mind about something, but if they waited for Rouge then it may be too late by then. Eggman could easily move, or attack again in that amount of time.

The female bat then busted out laughing, startling the fox and echidna.

"Come on you two," Rouge said amusement, "do you really think that I would withhold information like that just because Shadow's being his normal rude self?"

"Y-you played us!" Knuckles yelled in uncontained rage.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. The looks on your faces was priceless!" Rouge then tossed a microchip at Shadow, who easily caught it. "All the info I gathered concerning Eggman is on that chip, so if there's nothing else you need me for then I'm heading out."

"You're leaving?" Tails questioned, "why?"

Rouge winked at the fox, "I've got places to go and places to be shorty."

"Good riddance if you ask me." Knuckles muttered.

"I heard that Knucky!" The bat called, as she flapped her wings, and flew out the open window.

"I told you to stop calling me Knucky!"


End file.
